He Knows
by Batmarcus
Summary: Everyone knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas except Phineas or so we think, but what if Phineas is not as oblivious as he lets on? Short one-shot. Written for a challenge that I'm doing against Myron Greenleaf for fun.


**A/N: In the world of Phineas and Ferb Isabella's crush on Phineas has always been there and Phineas has always been too oblivious to catch on to it, but what if Phineas is lying what if he's always known? This story was written for a challenge that I issued to my partner on Troubled Times Myron Greenleaf we may do these every once in a while jus to keep life interesting. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>He Knows<strong>

I know honestly I've always known. I mean honestly she practically shoves it in my face every day of the summer and I would have to be blind not to see the hearts that form in her eyes when she looks at me. The thing is I feel the same way whenever she gets around me.

Now I know what you're thinking; the why don't you just tell her and everyone could be happy, Well things don't always work out that way and we all know it. I don't want to hurt Isabella she's my closest friend other then Ferb, and not willing to risk that.

What if we start going out and it doesn't work out? It would ruin our friendship forever and the entire planet might explode. Okay so maybe that last part is a bit of a worst case scenario, but that's how much I care about this friendship. I don't know what I would do without Isabella she always there to help us and not to mention without her and the Fireside Girls we could not even finish half of our inventions.

So what do I do? I pretend, I pretend that I don't have these feelings for her. I slip on a mask of obliviousness so convincing that everybody, except Ferb really believes that I have no clue about Isabella's crush on me. Now admittedly at times my mask slips, but over all I do a good job in concealing my emotions. My mask has slipped a few times and I'm not exactly subtle when it does. Like the time that I had Ferb help me build a rainbow machine just because I thought she had never seen one before or when I had everyone build a haunted house to get rid of her hiccups. Looking back that was probably a bit much.

I know that I can't hold up the mask forever, I also realize that she won't wait forever and I plan to end the act soon because honestly it's driving me mad and it's like Ferb said: "You have to trust that your friendship is strong enough to survive whatever happens between you." Sometimes my brother is too smart for his own good, but he has a point. I will tell her tomorrow I can't do it now because it's one in the morning and I'm just typing this all into my laptop.

The next day…

"Okay Ferb it's settled we'll build the world's biggest zip line or at least the largest on in Danville." I said looking over to my brother who gave a thumbs up and took out his phone to call the delivery company.

Then the gate to our backyard swung open and I heard the words I wait to hear every day:

"Hey Phineas Whatcha, doin?" It's amazing how fast my heart seem s to race when she says that, but I keep my cool and say:

"Hey Isabella were not doing much of anything at the moment just waiting for the parts to build the world's biggest zip line or at least the biggest one in Danville." I said the heat creeping into my cheeks as I realized that Ferb was no longer in the backyard. _It's now or never Flynn. _I said in my head I mad e to speak, Isabella cut me off.

"Phineas I have something that I need to tell you." She said her cheeks turning a little red as she spoke. I was going to insist on speaking first, but I am a gentleman so instead I took her hand which made her turn even more pink in the face and said: "Sure what is it Isabella?"

She swallowed hard and seemed to be contemplating the right words to say for a few minutes neither of us spoke and then she said:

"I really like Phineas." So fast that I almost did not hear it.

I did not speak for a few minutes unsure of what to say until finally I decided to go with the truth:

"I know Isabella I've actually always known and I like you too, but I did not want to ruin our friendship if things did not work and I'm sorry for everything that I put you through especially Paris." I said somewhat hysterically.

Isabella stared at me wide eyed I expected her too yell I expected her to say that she was truly offended and never wanted to see me again. What I did not expect was for her to give a scream of joy jump into my arms and kiss me with more passion than I ever expected. After what felt like hours she finally pulled away mostly due to the need for oxygen.

"Well it's about time!" said a British accent behind us we turned to see not only Ferb but everyone starring at us with smiles on their faces. There were a few moments of silence and then we all burst out laughing hysterically. The day of the summer solstice was amazing and the rollercoaster was awesome, but this day is the day I will remember the most this was the day I got Isabella this was the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow even I have to say I kind of went a little corny with the ending there. Oh well ladies and Gentlemen more chapters of Troubled Times will come in the near future, but we decided to do this little challenge that came about because I'm a little crazy. I hope you all have enjoyed this little one-shot as I say we will resume Troubled Times now. :D**


End file.
